


Breeding Ground: The Dragon Does Tali.

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Femsub, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Sex, Latex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Tali'Zorah enjoys a fun night with her Captain. First posted as a blog exclusive smut scene on December 12th, 2018.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Series: Breeding Ground [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 11





	Breeding Ground: The Dragon Does Tali.

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on December 12th, 2018.. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**The Dragon Does Tali(Tali'Zorah from Mass Effect-Breeding Ground Blog Exclusive Archive)**

* * *

  
Tali’Zorah leaned over the command deck to look up the untamed frontier of space. The fields and the trees leading outside were beautiful and yet there was something eerie Tali could not put her finger on. And yet, despite the eeriness, Tali felt more at peace than ever before.  
  
Instead of her usual attire, Tali wore a black catsuit which stretched over every inch of her curvy frame. Her pointed ears, violet skin, and silky black hair, tied up in a ponytail stuck out in pure prominence. She lightly looked over and sensed footsteps coming ever so closer down the hallway.  
  
“Hey, beautiful. Fancy meeting you here.”  
  
Tali just broke out into a soft smile. The strong arms of the Captain, Hadrian Peverell, known to those only most intimate with him as Harry, wrapped around her. The nice smooth silk shirt Hadrian wore felt very soft brushing against the back of Tali’s neck. She liked these shirts. Like them even more when she took them off, along with other parts of the clothing.  
  
“Captain Peverell….Harry,” Tali amended herself. “I hoped you would show up.”  
  
The Captain had been well known for spilling his seed throughout the universe. Ninety-five percent time in the many lovely women he encountered. Tali understood and appreciated that fact just as much. She tore her eyes away from the view and straight into the emerald green orbs of the Captain.  
  
“Now that you’re here, what do you want to do?” Tali asked.  
  
“I can think of a few things,” Harry said.  
  
“Are we thinking of the same things?” Talia asked.  
  
“Likely.”  
  
Tali and Harry locked lips with an extremely passionate makeout session. A light stroke on the side of her neck with one hand and the other hand coasting down her body gave Tali a pretty nice preview of what was to come. The warm and passionate touches continued.  
  
Another one of the beautiful women Harry hooked up with over the years squirmed underneath him. The bodysuit allowed him access, feeling Tali’s body through the latex. She might as well have been naked underneath it. And it was just as well.  
  
“I’m going to eat you all up, bit by bit, until you can’t take any more,” Harry said. “I think we can beat what we got up to last week.”  
  
“Is that a promise?”  
  
“No,” Harry said with several kisses lining down the side of her neck. “That’s a guarantee.”  
  
Harry pulled away from Tali who smiled. With a quick motion, Tali made short work of the buttons on Harry’s shirt. Her smooth hands, and long nails raked over Harry’s skin. Harry encouraged her behavior as Tali leaned in and sucked on Harry’s neck. More kisses came down his shoulder and off to the side of Harry’s neck.  
  
“I want you so badly,” Tali said. “You have no idea….you are a pinnacle...no matter how many galaxies I travel through, I’ve never seen anyone quite like you.”  
  
“And you won’t,” Harry said. “And I believe this makes you wet.”  
  
The light stroking behind her ear caused Tali to just breath out in pleasure. Several more kisses followed and Harry lit her up. Tali had the time of her life and Harry knew precisely all of the ways to drive her completely mad, blinding mad with lust. Along with all of her weak spots.  
  
“So hot,” Harry said. “I could take you anyway I want, and you could just sit back and take it.”  
  
“Captain’s privileges?” Tali asked.  
  
“Now you’re getting it,” Harry said.  
  
Harry spun Tali around and groped her luscious body. More kisses tempted the lovely woman. Tali’s cries only increased the faster Harry worked her over. Harry toyed with the zipper for a brief moment. And then, when he had Tali riled up, he used her ass and breasts as his toys.  
  
“Mmm!” Tali breathed. “I love...I love all the ways you touch me.”  
  
The pleasure just released through her body. The dampness between her legs only increased the faster Harry dipped into her chest.  
  
Tali thought she would black out from the pleasure. Harry knew precisely every single way to drive her completely beyond the edge. Along with edging her, slowly, but surely. Tali jerked her hips forward towards Harry’s fingers. Pulling back, Harry kept teasing her.  
  
With a tear, Harry removed the crotch from Tali’s bodysuit. Her wet, willing, and very wet pussy lips pressed underneath Harry’s fingers. A soft push and she jolted forward. Harry pulled back almost all the way and teased the edge of her lips. The sounds she made were music to Harry’s ears.  
  
“So close,” Harry told her.  
  
Almost broken. And one more push, Harry would break her.  
  
A single finger slipped between Tali’s nether lips and caused her to shoot back. She thrust back and forth, in an attempt to jam Harry’s finger into her. The finger teasing her moved out and brushed up to the valley between Tali’s breasts. It then pushed back down and teased her once again.  
  
Harry pressed his fingers deep into Tali. The cries coming from the beautiful woman indulged Harry and made him want to push into her even further. All while grinding against her tight ass, which stretched the limits of latex. And Harry hardened when he imagined all of the things he would do to her tight little ass.  
  
“Oooh, by the stars,” Tali breathed. “How could you be this good?”  
  
“Practice and a lot of willing partners,” Harry said. “It’s almost too easy.”  
  
Not that Harry would not mind.  
  
The weak point behind her ears made Tali coo out in delight. Harry sucked her ears and made the woman cry out in pleasure. He just fingered and pleasured her with kisses and sucks, and Tali already was about ready to collapse down to the ground to her knees.  
  
Another push against her with Harry holding her at the edge. He teased Tali with another push of his fingers. Holding her right there until she broke.  
  
“I want...I want you,” Tali breathed.  
  
“And I want you to cum,” Harry said. “Go ahead...just let it loose. You know you want it.”  
  
Tali did and gushed all over his fingers. Simply beautiful to feel her tight pussy wrap around Harry’s fingers and flood all over his probing digits.  
  
The minute Harry finished riding out her orgasm, he pulled his fingers out. Soaked in sweet juices, Harry offered Tali a taste of her own juices. She sucked each and every single one of Harry’s digits into her mouth until they were nice and dry.  
  
After the sweet feeling faded, with Tali sucking Harry’s index finger, she pulled away. The shirt hung off of Harry and revealed his muscular frame. The large bulge in Harry’s pants caught Tali’s eye next. She almost drooled hard keeping an eye on the bulge which grew and tightened Harry’s pants. A soft cry followed and Tali squeezed him through his pants.  
  
“That’s promising,’ Tali said. “I want it.”  
  
“Help yourself,” Harry said.  
  
Tali took Harry upon his invitation and began to undo his pants. She pulled them down and then Harry’s undershorts followed. The very familiar and welcomed piece of meat Harry started packing made Tali just stare at him. He had been very well gifted indeed, with a throbbing piece of manhood and thick balls, bloated and heavy. Tali pressed her palm down and rubbed him very vigorously.  
  
“Are you just going to touch it?” Harry asked her.  
  
The woman’s mouth moistened at the length of meat just stretching out and teasing her.  
  
Despite the fact that Tali would have loved nothing better than to put her lips around Harry’s tool and give him pleasure, she really wanted Harry to slip inside of her. Harry grabbed her by the ponytail and backed her against the wall. Harry’s bare crotch ground against hers.  
  
“Time to see you unchained,” Harry said. “Just as it meant to be.”  
  
“I want...you!” Tali cried out with a passionate liplock.  
  
Giving her everything she wanted, Harry ground up against her body. The heat emitted through her groin and pushed against Harry’s.  
  
Harry took the zipper all the way down to Tali’s belly button. Her breasts spilled from the suit. Harry took his favorite toys in his hand and squeezed them. Tali gave a soft cry as Harry humped her up and down against the wall. Teasing putting himself inside of her, but pulling out at the last minute.  
  
“Put it in me!” Tali yelled. “I need it….I’m burning up without you inside me...your...big...throbbing...cock.”  
  
The first word Harry taught many of his alien companions. Which was one they would need to know while being around him. Although, Tali had a pretty good grasp on English when he got ahold of her.  
  
“I just could let you lay here and squirm underneath me,” Harry said. “Those sexy eyes widened in wonder ,your cute ears, your lovely hair. Your hot as hell face, and your body….ooh, I just love touching it. Making her drip, with everything. Down to the last drop.”  
  
Harry touched every part of Tali’s body when pointing it out. She swore that it was just getting harder to keep her head up off of the ground.  
  
The teasing continued. The more Harry taunted Tali with his cock, the more she wanted it inside of her. The lustful alien woman wrapped her legs around Harry’s hips and tried to push him into her. She cried out for more, longing to mate with Harry, long and hard throughout the night.  
  
The heat of this rocking body called Harry a bit further. He pressed hard against Tali. Tali wrapped tighter around him, the sweet breath hitting Harry’s ear.  
  
“I will let you do anything to me, if you...put it in me now,” Tali said.  
  
“A dangerous offer, my love,” Harry grunted. “But an enticing one.”  
  
Harry took the plunge and stuffed Tali completely full. The tightness of her hot body wrapped around him. Always so tight, always so warm, always so wet, just always so perfect. The perfect snugness wrapping around Harry’s tool no matter how many times he buried deep inside of her body.  
  
“HARRY!” Tali yelled. “Oooh, stuff me full...just like it’s meant to be. I can’t...there’s no room, with you in me!”  
  
The cries of Harry’s name called him forward. Harry pressed up against the wall, going faster. In and out, in and out, until their bodies just almost crashed together. Tali locked her heels against Harry’s backside and pulled him in.  
  
“I want you to not hold back,” Tali said. “Rip me apart...show me who the Alpha species is!”  
  
At Tali’s sexy encouragement, Harry sped up. Harry could smash Tali through the wall and she would not care. But, Harry had other plans.  
  
“What?” Tali asked.  
  
“Shh, you’re going to enjoy this,” Harry said.  
  
The cry of frustration with Harry pulling from Tali lead to him bending her over against the control console. Harry pressed his hands against her ample backside and touched Tali from head to toe. The hot and sexy grinding against her proved to be just as good as advertised.  
  
“This naughty girl just loves her ass being played with,” Harry whispered. “I wonder if she loves it being spanked.”  
  
Harry reared back and spanked Tali’s tight backside. It jiggled underneath Harry’s palm. More slaps to her posterior followed, with a loud crack against her tight, fuckable ass. Harry slid up the suit and revealed Tali’s most taboo hole.  
  
After spreading Tali’s cheeks nice and wide, Harry proved to be a man of his word. Balls deep in quite a sexy ass sent pleasurable warmth through his groin. Harry pushed back and forth into Tali at a rapid fire rate. He gained speed, and made her cry out.  
  
Tali closed her eyes and let the magic just happen. Not only was Harry buried balls deep into her ass, but his fingers pumped into her once again. A rapid fire, double stuffing of both holes made Tali feel like the luckiest woman in all of the known galaxies.  
  
Just in and out with an increasing flurry of thrusts.  
  
Harry slowed down just enough to let her feel this moment. And then, Harry pressed up Tali, rocking her harder, faster, and with more aggression than before. Harry’s blurring hips smashed Tali’s ass like it owned him money. And a very powerful grip, squeezing her delicious cheeks showed the love.  
  
No matter how many times Harry buried inside of her from behind, Tali would always cherish this moment. No matter how many planets they made love on, Tali always enjoyed her mate buried in her ass. No matter how many surfaces they caused to crumble beneath them due to their wild animalistic fucking, Tali would never tire of it.  
  
Harry repeatedly stuck himself deep into her tight hole. Despite the tension in his balls just growing, Harry wished to hold out all the way up to the end. Harry could tell that he topped her off with an orgasm.  
  
“And with feeling,” Harry said. “And why don’t you taste how aroused you are, Tali?”  
  
Tali took them and sucked on them extremely hard.  
  
The loud, slurping sounds when Harry offered up his fingers and Tali’s juices for tribute only made him railroad her ass even harder. With the force of a rocket crashing down onto a planet surface, Harry drove Tali down. She pressed against the control console, repeatedly being taken in her own tight ass.  
  
Not as tight for a little bit, but Tali always found a way to get her ass back to optimal shape. Just in time for Harry to wreck it all over again.  
  
The sexual roller coaster ride hit its make and made Tali just hit several peaks and crashes over again. With Harry mastering her body every step of the way.  
  
So much closer to just losing it again. Harry practically took her by the hand and yanked her past the finish line. Not that Tali minded the feel of those thick, plump, testicles repeatedly whacking her upon the ass.  
  
“Such a babe,” Harry said. “You’re going to make me make a mess with your holes. But, you get off on that.”  
  
A loud cry of passion, strangled and passionate followed with Harry driving into her.  
  
Harry busted his load deep into Tali’s ass while burying fingers deep inside of her. The double penetration made her gush just as much as Harry was gushing. The combined rush and the pleasure both parties experienced through the end of the ride end.  
  
The rush of emptying his balls in such a sweet ass made Harry just glow. He always felt a pretty damn good rush after finishing Tali off.  
  
The moment Tali caught her breath, she turned around and cupped Harry’s shoulders. As alluring as it was to be worked over in the control room, Tali longed the private and intimate feeling of being nailed in the Captain’s quarters.  
  
“Come with me, Captain Peverell?” Tali asked.  
  
“Always,” Harry said.  
  
Harry followed her all the way with a big smile on his face. Knowing their luck, at least one of their female companions would join them. But Harry looked forward to that in the future.  
  
In the present, Tali’s tight holes awaited another plundering. And Harry would not be satisfied until she had been drowned in his cum. Just the way it should be.  
 **End.**


End file.
